The Season of Love
by FadingBehindEyes
Summary: Jack is almost killed by a snowstorm and rescued. His helibot is lost, so he has to stay with his enemies for a while. Just see for yourself. JackxKim ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.**

**Notes from me: Raimundo/Kimiko is so over-rated.**

It was so cold. He couldn't remember what happened. He was trapped, the blizzard sweeping over him. It was dark and silent. He shifted in and out of consciousness. He was scared beyond life. A few hours earlier, he struggled to get free of the small space.

He was fighting them for a new shengongwu called the Box of Memory. It was kind of like a music box that played a tone when you opened it. It was supposed to open your opponent's heart to true intentions behind their actions. He remembered what happened then. A boulder fell from the snow peaked mountain, trapping him to his icy death. Dying was not a big deal. Nobody in the world would care anyway…

Light poured in the small room.

"He's alive…"

He looked up at four people.

Clay turned his head towards him. "We almost lost ya there, partner."

"Jack, are you okay?" Kimiko asked. Jack shot off his bed.

"I didn't ask for help from you Xiaolin losers!"

Raimundo looked annoyed. "Jack, you could've died."

"Whatever," Jack said, already reaching for his heli-bot. "Where the heck is that thing?"

"We couldn't find it," Clay said. "It got lost in the blizzard."

"Oh great," Jack said. "I could have lost anything on me right now, but I had to lose that? My grandma's going to kill me!"

Raimundo huddled with the rest of the dragons. "We can't let him stay here. What if he stays for a while then steals the shengongwu?"

"We have to trust him now," said Omi. "I don't think there's anything else we can do."

"Remember the time we had sneaking into Pandabubba's mansion?" Raimundo fussed.

"I know he betrayed us then, but we can't just throw in out in the cold," said Omi.

"Yes we can," said Raimundo.

The other dragons ignored him. Omi came up and hugged Jack's leg. "We have decided to let you stay here until you are well."

"Damn, guess I'm stuck here with you losers." Jack said, trying to wave Omi off his leg.

"Come on man," said Raimundo, shaking his shoulder. "It's not that bad."

Omi popped up on Rai's shoulder. "Uh, yes it is."

"Listen here," said Jack. "I am not your friend. I am your feared genius enemy." He walked towards the door until the lights flashed out for a moment.

"AHH!"

When the lights came back on, he was in Kimiko's arms, hiding his head in her shoulder. (Just like he was in the "Pandatown" episode with the Yes-bot.)

Kimiko dropped him.

Jack got up and started whining. "Oww, you didn't have to drop me so hard!"

Kimiko's head swelled menacingly. "**I'm not your babysitter!**"

Jack screamed like a girl again and jumped back into her arms. Kimiko sighed but she thought it was actually kind of cute.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" Rai said, kicking the floor.

"Want to go to the place of lights and buying?" Omi said.

"Do you mean the mall?" Kimiko asked.

"Exactly…"

They rode Dojo to the mall. Jack got airsick on the way and unfortunately, Clay had to add a new hat to his shopping list.

They were finally there at the mall. It was a very big mall, reaching up to four floors of shopping. The team made there way into the colorful line of designer stores and businesses.

"We should meet back at the entrance in about 3 hours," said Dojo, already heading for the food section.

The five teens split up, going to different stores.

Kimiko went to a Wet Seal store, Clay went to search for a new hat, and Omi went into a "ghetto" store. XD Jack made his way to Hot Topic. Raimundo went to an arcade to do some more competitive Dance Dance Revolution. XD

Kimiko wondered why Jack acted the way he does. She was searching through a rack of clothing. She was also sad that Clay wasn't there to carry stuff. Jack was rich, and could anything he wanted, but she sensed he was still not happy.

"I should be going back," Kimiko thought to herself grabbing the receipt. It had been three hours, and the team met back, each with a bag in their hand. Raimundo looked sweaty from dancing against that annoying girl who challenged him every week. Omi was dressed from the ghetto, and Clay was wearing a new hat.

"We should probably meet Dojo at the food section and get some lunch." Kimiko said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry," said Clay.

"The food section should be on the fourth floor," said Kimiko. She pressed the button for the glass elevator to come down. It opened its doors for them.

Jack backed away. "There is no way I'm getting into that thing!"

"Oh come on," Raimundo fussed. "What can an elevator do?"

He tried to run away, but Clay dragged him into the elevator. It started slowly up the building. The team could see the magnificent view outside. Jack did not like the view at all. They were going higher until the elevator stopped. It surprised them, making the elevator shake.

They stood 35 ft. from the ground, trapped in a glass elevator.

"Looks like it's stuck," said Clay. "Oh well, no big deal."

Jack looked side to side backing away from the others. Jack concealed himself to a corner, gripping the hand bars. He was panting heavily and sweating all over. Raimundo seemed to take notice of this.

"Dude, is there something wrong?"

"Yes," panted Jack. "Get me off this thing now!"

He felt an extreme case of vertigo. Everything swirled and went black like it did when he was trapped. He blacked out hearing his name being called.

He awoke to the same place he was that morning…

"Dude, what the heck happened at the mall?" Raimundo spurted. "You totally blacked out on us."

"I'm not telling any of you losers!" Jack angrily snapped. "Just leave me alone…"

"Whatever," said Clay walking out the door, followed by Rai and Omi. Kimiko did not leave. She still had questions for Jack. She sat down right next to him.

"Tell me why you fainted out on the elevator today," commanded Kimiko.

"Leave me alone, already. I'm a lost cause, anyway!" Jack said, turning away.

"Jack, I can't help you unless you tell me," reasoned Kimiko.

Jack sighed to himself. "I'm claustrophobic."

"Why didn't you tell us that before we went on?" Kimiko asked.

"I can't tell my worst enemies my fear," said Jack. "That's just so un-evil like."

Kimiko looked sad for him for the first time. "But you are hurting yourself in the process."

Jack sighed. "The reason I act the way I do, dress in black, try to rule the world, and reject any help from you is because I want someone to at least notice me. I was alone all my life, my parents thought money would make me happy, but it just made me miserable. When I say you guys, I felt that I'm the only one who's alone while everyone else was happy. I'm not a spoiled Goth kid who just wants to rule the world, well ya, I am, but you get the picture."

"You don't have to bottle yourself up for people to notice who you are." Kimiko said. He could actually hear her voice sounding like it was about to cry.

"I don't care," said Jack. "Nobody cares."

He froze, he felt Kimiko hugging him just then. She was soft and warm.

"Jack, don't say that. There will always be someone there to care about you."

He blushed, "Like whom?"

She leaned closer, "Like me…"

She gave him a warm kiss on his lips. He was shocked but then accepted her warm embrace. She put her hands around his head, stroking his hair. Jack held her close to him. It was yet a kiss stronger than life.

What they both didn't notice was the Box of Memory just outside the window. It was open, playing its soft tone. Its melody whispered hidden words that played to itself.

_Auth thou troubled?_

_Music will calm thee,_

_Auth thou weary,_

_Rest shall be thine,_

_Rest shall be thine._

_Music,_

_Source of all gladness,_

_Heals thy sadness,_

_At her shrine,_

_Music, music,_

_Ever divine._

_Music calling,_

_With voice divine._

_When the welcome spring is smiling,_

_All the earth with flowers beguiling,_

_After winter's dreary rain,_

_Sweetest music, doth at tender, heaven harmonies,_

_Doth lend her,_

_Chanting praises in her train,_

_Chanting praises in her train…_

And just like a new bride, a flower sprouted from the snow that almost killed him.

The season of love has begun…


End file.
